


.

by lookafterharry



Series: if harry was a girl?¿?¿?¿? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, bc he is a pretty princess, harry is the girl, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually wrote this WAY before the first one. i wrote the first one just now and i wrote this like last year i think idk im sorry im sad so im embarassing myself by posting all this shit to distract myself (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this WAY before the first one. i wrote the first one just now and i wrote this like last year i think idk im sorry im sad so im embarassing myself by posting all this shit to distract myself (:

he felt her shifting a lot and looked to see her face was scrunched up in discomfort.

"What's wrong love?" he asked

"im so wet" she mumbled grumpily 

his eyes widened and the corner of his lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" he whispered to her ear before moving to place soft kisses to her neck

she giggled and put her hand on his forehead before gently pushing his head away

"not like that silly," she said with a laugh "i think im ovulating"

he stared at her for a couple of seconds, face evident with pure confusion. before turning his attention back to the tv and murmuring a "shouldn't have asked" under his breathe, fond smile lingering on his lips


End file.
